


Shame (Стыд)

by MadMoro



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil
Genre: Humiliation, M/M, Madeleine Era, Office Sex, Porn With Plot, dark Madeleine
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-01-27 21:55:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1723799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadMoro/pseuds/MadMoro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ради месье мэра Жавер готов на все что угодно</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shame (Стыд)

Они совсем не похожи на любовников, которые трепетно раздевают друг друга в зыбком свете свечей или камина. Они не похожи на любовников, которые медленно доводят друг друга до исступления неспешными ласками и касаниями. Они не похожи на любовников, потому как слово "любовь" совершенно не подходило для описания их отношений. Мэр и полицейский инспектор. Господин и его слуга. Разве можно здесь говорить о любви? Да и какая любовь может быть между двумя мужчинами.

Это была одержимость.

 

Первый раз Мадлен взял Жавера прямо на столе в своем кабинете. Взял властно и жадно, как берут купленных на вечер шлюх. Жавер и ощущал себя шлюхой, отдаваясь месье мэру, позволяя тому трахать себя и вжимать лицом в бумаги вечернего отчета. Но Жавер не испытывал стыда за свое подчинение. Он сам помогал Мадлену расстегивать свои кюлоты, он сам нагибался над столом, широко расставляя ноги, и он сам бесстыдно поддавался навстречу коротким и быстрым толчкам. Если бы Мадлен приказал ему комментировать происходящее, как обычно это делают шлюхи, подбадривая клиента, то инспектор не испытал бы и мгновения сомнений.  
"Вы такой большой, месье мэр"..."У вас такие сильные руки"..."Я весь в вашем распоряжении"  
Но Мадлен брал его в полном молчании, комкая пальцами синюю ткань его униформы. Даже чертов письменный стол не издавал ни звука, хотя Жавер подозревал, что стоит только мэру захотеть, этот тяжелый стол будет двигаться к стене в такт его толчкам. Стоило Жаверу вообразить себе всю силу и мощь Мадлена, как он тут же постыдно кончил на свой отчет.

Следующий раз случился опять же в кабинете. Мэр вызвал инспектора к себе на фабрику прямо с утра. Жавер, только-только проснувшийся с ночного патруля, явился по первому же зову, небрежно повязав шейный платок и пропустив крючок на воротнике форменной куртки. Он спешил, ведь вероятно есть какое-то важное дело нетерпящее отлагательств, раз месье мэр, вызывает его прямо на фабрику в такой ранний час.  
Возможно, дело и было.  
Мадлен подозвал инспектора ближе, рассматривая с дотошной критичностью. Мадлен усадил Жавера к себе на колени, несмотря на вполне резонные замечания инспектора о том, что работницы уже шумят внизу, а двери бюро не закрываются. Мадлен молчаливо перевязал платок на шее инспектора. Его пальцы ловко пропускали ткань, завязывая тугой узел. Жаверу даже пришлось чуть запрокинуть голову, чтобы платок не так сильно давил на горло. Мадлен застегнул пропущенный Жавером крючок, провел широкой ладонью по ровному ряду латунных пуговиц на униформе, а после подтянул Жавера за бедра ближе. Инспектор чувствовал возбужденный член мэра даже сквозь слои ткани. Да и во взгляде Мадлена все читалось без лишних слов.  
Жавер мог бы отказаться. Он мог бы сказать что-нибудь про непристойное поведение, и что за него следует запирать в камере на сутки. Но вместо этого он избавил Мадлена от необходимости самому расстегивать свои брюки. Привстав на чужих коленях, Жавер оголил свой зад, неловко приспустив кюлоты. Он бы не отказался от помощи месье мэра, потому что удерживать равновесие в таком положении было довольно неудобно, но ладони Мадлена покоились на подлокотниках кресла.  
Инспектор все сделал сам, со сдавленным стоном опускаясь на член мэра, чувствуя, как напряженная плоть проникает в него до предела. Мадлен улыбнулся этой своей коронной улыбкой святого. Не самый подходящий для нее момент, особенно когда бедра все того же Мадлена толкаются наверх, вынуждая Жавера тихо охать и вцепляться в чужие плечи. И снова мэр провел ладонью по ряду пуговиц, так что инспектор почувствовал как каждый латунный кругляш, несмотря на толстую ткань, впивается ему в грудь.  
Шерстяная ткань мадленовых брюк натирала инспектору зад, и Жавер понимал, что ближайшую пару дней ходить ему будет весьма неудобно сразу по нескольким причинам.  
Внизу шумели работницы, управляющий что-то громко говорил, но все внимание Жавера было сосредоточенно у него между ног, там, где входил в него член Мадлена. Инспектор хотел бы ощутить чужие ладони на своей коже, возможно даже на своем члене, который терся о ткань исподнего. Но все, чего касался Мадлен, была лишь его форменная куртка, словно месье мэр боялся испачкаться, прикоснувшись к Жаверу. В какой-то степени Жавер его понимал. В конце концов, шлюхой здесь был именно он.  
Очередной толчок вынудил Жавера прижаться к Мадлену, уткнуться лицом ему в плечо. Мадлен пах тальком, одеколоном, которым опрыскивает всех местный цирюльник, и розовым мылом. Жавер провел носом по гладковыбритой щеке, запоминая запах как легавая, которая запоминает запах своего хозяина, чтобы знать, куда возвращаться. Ладони Мадлена скользили по его плечам и спине, бедра Мадлена подбрасывали его толчками наверх, чтобы потом сила притяжения снова всей тяжестью его тела опустила Жавера обратно на член мэра.  
Жавер все еще не испытывал стыда за то, что происходит между ним и Мадленом. Потому что он не понимал, чего именно он должен стыдиться. Своего подчинения прихотям месье мэра? Своей исполнительности? Своей похоти? Возможно последнего, но собственная похоть ничуть не волновала инспектора. Скорее его заботили нужды Мадлена. В какой-то мере Жавер просто не мог позволить такому респектабельному человеку как месье Мадлен порочить себя сомнительными связями, пользуясь услугами шлюх. Да и зачем ему шлюхи, когда есть он, Жавер, готовый в своей исполнительности и верности на любой поступок (не противоречащий закону, конечно же).  
Мадлен кончил, вцепившись в бока инспектора и вжавшись лицом в грубую синюю ткань у того на плече. Жавер чувствовал, как семя Мадлена наполняет его где-то внутри, и как его собственный болезненно напряженный член жаждет прикосновения и разрядки. Но нужды месье мэра были выше нужд инспектора, поэтому Жавер, несмотря на дискомфорт и свое отчетливое желание, застегнул брюки Мадлена, скрывая следы их близости. Инспектор поспешил поправить и свою униформу, у него была только пара минут, чтобы добежать до отхожего места во дворе фабрики, прежде чем чужое семя начнет стекать у него по внутренней части бедер. Но Мадлен не дал Жаверу привести себя в порядок, привлекая его к себе обратно на колени. Жавер ощутил укол стыдливого ужаса. Ему было страшно от мысли, что месье Мадлен коснется той грязи, в которую добровольно опускал себя Жавер, чтобы сам мэр оставался чист.  
\- Месье... - начал он, пытаясь снова подняться на ноги. Но руки Мадлена держали крепко.  
\- Тшшш... - выдохнул месье мэр, призывая Жавера к тишине, - я помогу...  
Одновременно со словами Мадлен стал застегивать пуговицы на кюлотах инспектора. Жавер старался держать лицо, когда сильные пальцы как бы невзначай касались его напряженного члена. Мадлен снова улыбался. С этой же святой улыбкой он покончил с последней пуговицей и накрыл ладонью пах Жавера. Жавер дернулся, как ужаленный.  
\- Месье, я... - Жавер закусил губу, терпеть становилось невозможным.  
\- Благодарю вас за службу, инспектор, - прошептал Мадлен, Жавера скрутило, словно в спазме. Он вцепился в плечи месье мэра, спрятал горящее стыдом лицо в изгибе его шеи и, вжавшись пахом в широкую ладонь, с жалобным стоном кончил прямо в штаны. А Мадлен свободной рукой все гладил инспектора по спине, пока того сотрясал оргазм и душили злые стыдливые слезы.  
Жаверу следовало стыдиться собственного стыда.


End file.
